


Till the End

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Comforting Connor, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Sick Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's test results reveal that he is HIV positive. When he breaks the news to Connor, he's expecting that Connor will break up with him and leave him for someone else. Connor convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was so sad for me to write. The episode was absolutely heartbreaking, but I just had a lot of muse to write this. It was a prompt I received on tumblr, and I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Follow me on tumblr/send me prompts at: [ilikeyouxactually](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

The test came back positive. _The test came back positive._ Connor couldn’t breathe. No, this—this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Oliver wasn’t supposed to be HIV positive. If anything, Connor should have been positive. Having slept with so many guys… having been so careless… it wasn’t fair. Oliver was so careful, always so safe. He didn’t deserve this. No one deserved it, but it still broke Connor’s heart. What could he do to help? How could he possibly help Oliver? And would Oliver even want him to help? Who knows? Maybe after this, Oliver won’t even want to be with Connor. He would just be even more insecure than he was before. Thinking about how Connor had been with so many people, had so carelessly slept around, not even thinking about being safe. And then there was Oliver. Oliver who was so careful all the time; always sure to be safe—and he was the one who was positive. It wasn’t fair. Not at all. 

His chest was knotted tightly, finding it harder and harder to breathe with each passing second. They were just sitting on the bed, looking at each other. And Oliver just looked so broken and devastated, it made Connor want to curl up and cry. Oliver was always so strong, he always knew what to do, how to handle situations, but now he just looked so lost. Connor kicked off his shoes before scooting over to Oliver, wrapping a reassuring arm around his shoulder. Soft sobs escaped Oliver as he curled into Connor’s side, face hiding into his shoulder. He whimpered incoherently, making Connor push him away enough to hear the quiet words he muttered. “You’re… going to break up with me—aren’t you?” The words that came from Oliver took Connor by surprise. Break up? Why would they break up? And judging by the look on Oliver’s face, he could read Connor’s mind, seeing his concern and worry. “I mean… why would you stay with me? Why would you stay with someone who is sick—someone who’s dying? Why be with me when you could go be with someone else who isn’t sick—someone you deserve to be happy with?” And that was it. Connor couldn’t handle anymore.

“Oliver, I love you.” he spoke quickly, staring into Oliver’s eyes intently. The last time ‘I love you’ was said, was when Oliver was drunk. Connor hadn’t even said it. But the second the words left his lips, he knew it was true. He loves Oliver. He loves Oliver even though he’s sick. Even though this is another thing they have to deal with, it’s just that: another thing they have to deal with. But they can get through it, he’s sure of it. All he wants in the world is to be here for Oliver. Be supportive and reassuring, help him with whatever he needs. The last thing he wants is for them to be over. After seeing how far they’ve come, it’s heart wrenching to even think of breaking up. 

Oliver just stared up at Connor with bewilderment, complete and total shock taking over his weak, saddened expression. Before he could say a word, Connor interrupted. “Yes, I love you. I love you, Oliver. And I’m not breaking up with you.” Oliver didn’t reply. Instead he just pushed himself off the bed and stormed out of the room, not bothering to look back at Connor. His heart twisted and turned, why couldn’t Oliver understand? Pushing himself off the mattress, he chased after Oliver, only to find him leaning against the kitchen sink, glass of water gripped tightly in his hand. “Oliver?” Connor called out helplessly. Oliver took a careful sip of water before slamming the glass down hard against the counter. He spun around quickly, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“What do you want me to say, Connor? You drop a fucking bomb like that at a time like this… what the hell do you expect me to say?” Oliver spat angrily. The words cut through Connor like a serrated knife piercing his flesh, and he swore he flinched as if he had actually been stabbed. 

“Oliver… I—I didn’t just say it. I didn’t say it because you’re sick. I mean it.” Connor explained, taking slow, hesitant steps towards Oliver. Oliver snickered sarcastically in reply, chugging down the rest of his water in a quick motion.

“Hell of a time for you to confess your feelings, don’t you think?” Oliver practically sneered. But Connor couldn’t blame him, couldn’t be upset at him. Given the state Oliver was in, he knew he would act the same if their roles were reversed. And god did he wish it was the other way around. Oliver would still be Oliver, caring, loving, and protective as ever. And Connor would just fight and argue that Oliver shouldn’t still want to be with such a nasty slut who doesn’t know how to take care of himself. The thought nearly brought him to tears. He was so fucking careless and he walked out fine. Oliver is the sweetest, most loving and tender person on this earth, and yet he now has to live the rest of his life suffering from this. It was bullshit.

“I mean, why would you want to be with me anyways? Before I was just an average IT nerd who would never in his wildest dreams end up with a guy like you. Now, I’m just an average IT nerd who’s also HIV positive. I’m not worth it, Connor. You deserve to be happy, living a happy life that doesn’t involve any of this.” Oliver explained, motioning to himself. Connor carefully crossed the floor, unable to say a word. He met Oliver by the sink, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s waist. Pulling the man against him, he buried his face in Oliver’s neck. And before he knew it, Oliver was hugging him back, tightly, as he cried into Connor’s shoulder. Connor hugged him tighter, tracing gentle, soothing patterns along his back. “I’m sorry…” Oliver whispered over and over again. Connor shushed him, pressing a kiss to Oliver’s head as they rocked back and forth.

“I’m not going anywhere, Oliver. I’m here. I’m right here. And we—we’re going to work through this okay? It’s just another thing, but it’ll be all right. You’re not in this alone.” Connor reassured, pulling Oliver closer to him so that their chests were touching. A shaky breath left Oliver as he slowly pushed away, just enough to look Connor in the eyes.

“You really love me?” Oliver’s voice was so soft and low, so unsure of himself.

“Yes, I do. I love you so much, Oliver. And I’ll stay here till the end.”


End file.
